


[Podfic] My Own Adrenaline Needs

by kalakirya



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Sex, Domestician/Tradesman Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sinuous_curve's story</p><p>
  <i>Dom is elbows deep in a Jetta with a fucked alternator when he hears the familiar growl of Brian's car at the front of the garage. It's the deep-throated roar of American muscle, which still surprises him a little whenever he hears it. Brian's always been drawn to sleek lines and flash, but when he saw the hulk of the Challenger rotting in a junkyard outside Mexicali he'd grinned and said something about Miami and good times.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Own Adrenaline Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Own Adrenaline Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200558) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



**Title:** My Own Adrenaline Needs

  
 **Rating:** explicit/nc-17

  
 **Warnings:** tradesman kink

  
 **Length:** 22 minutes 04 seconds  
  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (23MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/my%20own%20adrenaline%20needs%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sinuous_curve.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
